Almost Is Never Enough
by androque
Summary: Kisah cinta antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan.


_**Almost Is Never Enough**_

_Disclaimer : I have nothing with all of the casts._

_Author : androque_

_Cast :_

_Kim Jongin_

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Genre : Angst, Romance_

_Warning : I am fujoshi, and you know what does it mean, right? Yes, this story contains between man and man relationship._

_Author's Note :_

_Hi, good people! Ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku di FFN! Aku jadi merasa agak khawatir terhadap alurnya. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat mengharapkan respon dari reader. Tenang, aku adalah orang yang tahan banting, dan komentar sepedas apapun akan aku terima sebagai usaha untuk perbaikanku ke depannya! Oh, dan aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa nantinya, akan ada banyak songfic dariku, karena lagu selalu menjadi sumber inspirasiku :D_

_Well, too much talk ain't good, so enjoy reading!_

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau terlihat tampan, Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum.

Sayangnya, yang dipanggil hanya diam saja. Menyibukkan diri, atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura menyibukkan diri. Ia tak mau apabila harus menatap mata pria itu. Tidak, ia tidak mau kembali tenggelam dalam pesona pria itu. Itu akan menyulitkan dirinya nanti. Dan sekarang, di sinilah mereka, terjebak dalam suasana yang canggung.

"Maafkan aku-

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang salah di sini, Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo cepat.

"Tapi-

"Jongin, apa lagi ini yang bisa kukatakan padamu? Biarlah saja, mungkin takdir memang sudah memutuskan seperti itu. Kau dan aku, tidak tertulis bisa bersatu. Padahal, dulu kita sudah mencobanya. Padahal, kita sama-sama memiliki rasa. Entahlah, aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Aku sendiri bingung. Kita begitu cocok, begitu mirip, begitu saling melengkapi. Tapi... tak bisa bersatu," Ucap Kyungsoo seraya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Ia tersenyum, tetapi senyum yang sarat akan luka. Dan Jongin tidak suka senyum itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera meraih lelaki kecil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Pada awalnya, ia terus memberontak akan pelukannya. Tetapi, selang beberapa waktu, karena pelukan Jongin yang semakin kuat di setiap gerakan Kyungsoo, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyerah dan menyandarkan dirinya dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin pelan. Perkataan itu penuh akan kesedihan.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia bukannya tidak mampu membalas perkataan Jongin, hanya saja air mata yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya menyebabkan dirinya tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jongin.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu apabila kau juga menyukai diriku.. sama seperti diriku menyukaimu," lanjut Jongin. Suara Jongin mulai bergetar. Ia pun merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Kyungsoo menangis.

Jongin pun memilih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Semua teman kita tahu kalau kita saling mencintai, Kyung. Mereka bahkan mengatakan bahwa dari bahasa tubuh kita saja sudah terbaca. Tapi, selama itu, kita berdua selalu menyangkal perasaan kita masing-masing," Jongin menghela nafas. Ia sangat berusaha keras sejak tadi agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Kita hanya tertawa jika ada yang bertanya,'Kapan kalian pacaran?' Kita bilang, biarkan waktu saja yang memutuskan, tanpa mencoba, tanpa berusaha. Tapi, lihatlah, sekarang waktu yang justru mempermainkan kita," lanjut Jongin. Ia mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang terus bergetar.

"Jika bisa kuputar waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa itu. Masa di mana kita masih bersama, menjalin hubungan teman yang dekat, tidak seperti sekarang ini," ucap Jongin seraya menerawang.

Kyungsoo terus terdiam.

"Akan kukatakan padamu kalau kau bukanlah sekedar teman lagi bagiku. Sosokmu telah merasuk di hatiku. Kita mungkin takkan terpisah. Kita mungkin bisa hidup bersama," lanjut Jongin seraya mencium rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Jongin selalu suka dengan aroma rambut Kyungsoo. Begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

"Kau tahu, Kyung?" lanjut Jongin. "Kau bisa saja menyangkal kalau kau dulu tidak mencintaiku. Tapi, aku tahu. Matamu itu tak bisa berdusta, Kyungsoo, meski bibirmu tak mengucap cinta. Bahkan semua teman kita tahu hatiku hanya untukmu, begitupun dengan hatimu, hanya untukku. Tetapi... sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki keberanian menyatakannya padamu," Jongin terdiam. Ia tersenyum nanar, merutuki kesalahan masa lalunya.

"Aku tahu, saat itu, hampir saja kau jadi milikku, andai egoku tak menuntut kau mengucapkan kata itu padaku terlebih dahulu, Kyung," gumam Jongin. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tengah mendengarkannya saat ini.

Jongin perlahan mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya. Ia bisa melihat mata besar itu. Ia tetap berkilau, tetapi kali ini tanpa ada kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Cahayanya telah redup. Dan Jongin ingin sekali menangis melihat hal ini. Ia mengelus pipi gembil itu. Tetapi, dirasakannya pipi itu telah menjadi tirus. Ah, Kyungsoo yang sekarang bukanlah Kyungsoo yang ia kenal dulu. Kyungsoo yang ini.. terlalu banyak kesedihan di dalamnya, Jongin bisa merasakannya.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyandarkan dahinya dengan dahi Jongin. Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi berbicara. Sekali ia berbicara, bisa dipastikan air mata akan kembali turun di pipinya. Jongin terus menatap seseorang yang dulu pernah mengambil hatinya itu.

"Kau tahu? Kata 'hampir' saja tidaklah pernah cukup untuk dijadikan alasan. Kita memang begitu dekat saat itu, hingga saling jatuh cinta. Kita ternyata sama-sama memiliki rasa. Tapi, kata itu tak pernah terucap, hingga menguap seperti asap. Aku menginginkanmu, sebesar kau menginginkanku. Andai dulu kukatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, mungkin kau takkan pergi meninggalkanku. Kita akan terus bersama, melanjutkan kasih kita yang tertunda. Kita hampir mengatakan perasaan masing-masing, andai ego tak menghalang. Tapi sekarang, kita hanya bisa hidup dalam perandaian tanpa akhir," ucap Jongin dengan penuh susah payah. Tangisnya yang sejak tadi ia tahan pun pecah. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Takdir ini sudah cukup mempermainkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, Jongin, jangan menangis," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Ia berusaha untuk menghapus air mata dari wajah Jongin. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak setia dengan perkataannya. Ia menyuruh Jongin untuk tidak menangis, tetapi coba lihat dirinya. Air mata terus turun tak henti dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku, sayang. Maafkan aku yang egois ini," Jongin berbicara dengan sesenggukan. Ia kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya dalam tubuh Jongin. "Tidak apa, Jongin. Tidak apa. Mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum sedihnya.

"Tidak, sayang. Tidak. Kau akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagiku. Sampai kapanpun," Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat.

Tangis mereka berdua pun kembali pecah. Mereka terus berpelukan di dalam ruangan itu. Tanpa memedulikan masa lalu atau masa depan. Mereka hanya ingin terus begini, selamanya. Sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak dengan status yang sebentar lagi akan Kyungsoo peroleh. Yang akan menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari Jongin.

Jongin pun kembali mengangkat dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Dihapusnya air mata dari wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut, tidak ingin menyakiti pemilik hatinya ini sedikitpun.

"Sayang, ketahuilah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Sepuluh, bahkan lima puluh tahun lagi pun, aku akan menunggumu. Bahkan, jika ada kehidupan yang selanjutnya, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Karena aku tahu, kita saling memiliki," ucap Jongin dengan senyum khasnya. Air mata tidak lagi turun di pipinya. Ia telah berusaha merelakan Kyungsoo-nya.

Perlahan, wajah mereka mulai mendekat. Dan bibir mereka pun mulai bersentuhan. Mereka menyalurkan segala perasaan mereka. Kesedihan, putus asa, sakit hati. Bibir mereka terus bercumbu. Menimbulkan bunyi kecapan dalam ruangan itu. Tidak, tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Yang ada hanyalah cinta. Ya, cinta yang tak bisa bersatu.

"_Kyungsoo, ayo turun, nak! Mempelai sudah siap!"_ terdengar panggilan Ibu Kyungsoo dari bawah.

Mereka pun harus melepaskan kegiatan mereka, walaupun mereka tidak rela. Jongin menutup matanya dan menyandarkan dahinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, Kyung? Kau akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagiku. Sampai kapanpun," ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar kembali menangis.

"Kyungsoo, _my dearest for all the time_, selamat menempuh hidup baru, sayang. Semoga kau selalu berbahagia. Aku akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagimu," ucap Jongin seraya mencium dahi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya yang masih terus mengeluarkan air mata, merasakan bibir Jongin yang dingin di dahinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." ucap Jongin. Ia mengelus wajah itu. Wajah yang akan selalu ia rindukan setelah ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin," balas Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang sendu.

Dan setelah itu, Jongin pun berjalan keluar. Keluar dari ruangan itu, dan keluar dari semua kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa berurai air mata.

_Fin_

_Review, please? :D_


End file.
